Forum:Episode articles
Please don't create a new episode article with just an infobox template or other boxes on it. Please use the box on Category:Episodes to create new episode articles. This will fill in the correct heading for episodes and use the new infobox template for episodes. Please put in at least some minor summary, such as what's found on Wikipedia:List of Phineas & Ferb Episodes. It can be very frustrating to readers to click on a page expecting to find information about it only to find an infobox on a placeholder page. —Topher 22:44, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I was wondering if we have an "Episode of the Month" going on? I wasn't sure. Thanks! --Sailormoonrox667 01:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think I'm a little confused. What do you mean, Toph? Also, hope you don't mind that I fixed your post so that it alligned better, it's just a pet-peev of mine, Sailormoonrox667. --SuperFlash101 15:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't mind at all. If we don't have an "Episode of the Month", I think it would be a good idea.--Sailormoonrox667 15:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Still, Toph, what do you mean, I still don't get it. And, Sailormoon, we use, when posting, a system in which the first person to respond uses one ":", then the next two, and so on. Please try to do so in the future. Thanks. --SuperFlash101 16:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Wow. Long time to reply on this one. It is all pretty moot now, but I was trying to get a message across that there was an easy way to create episodes articles and make sure they use all the correct formatting and that was to use an input box located on the Category:Episodes page. I was trying to get people to not make episode article that were simply placeholders as I think those are more of a let-down to users than simply not having an article on a topic. But, since every episode now has an article, we need to work on creating full articles for episodes instead of just leaving them as skeletons. —Topher 05:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Fake episode list? Would it be worthwhile to create a page that lists episodes that have been confirmed as not being real? For example, someone tried again recently to create the "Cousin Barty" page and it had to be deleted. This way, we could just include a redirect to the fake episodes list in case anyone tried to create pages like "Cousin Barty" or "Dr. Frankenstein's Smarticle Brain to be Melted". -- RRabbit42 02:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Working on it! --SuperFlash101 15:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, done. Check out Help:Fake Episodes to either see it or go over it. --SuperFlash101 16:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::I forgot to check back here first before creating a different Fake episodes list page. It has a couple of other things in it that are also false information. I've added Redirects from the common spellings of the fake episodes to that page. I'm going to include a link to the page over on the Help:Fake Episodes page. -- RRabbit42 01:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Episode